


only thoughts of you remain

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	only thoughts of you remain

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word story inspired by [this](http://wonderfulwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/74004716247/148-first-lines) first lines prompt. Title taken from the poem [You Remain](http://sevendeadlyfun.tumblr.com/post/84124631947/you-remain-by-arthur-symons) by Arthur Symons.

_It’s easy, pretending to be one of them; so easy that sometimes I almost believe it myself. I’m not, though. Not pretty or girly or anything a lad’s ever gonna fancy. Just a blob with a gob. But when you kissed me, I felt beautiful. So thanks for that. Take care of yourself and take care of the gang - don’t let’em be sad. Nothing to be sad about now. Love you (because I do) - Rae._

The words smear and Finn don’t know if it’s tears or his shaky hand. The letter drops unnoticed as his wife walks in.

"You okay?"


End file.
